


Invented in Russia (or McChekov by Midnight)

by Corrie71



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It's a McChekov fake out. Really McKirk and Chulu., Kissing, M/M, McChekov (sort of), New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Pavel is Crazy like a fox, Pub Crawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov asks Bones for a favor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWillSpockYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/gifts), [GoWashTheLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoWashTheLights/gifts).



_Stardate: 2258.365_

On the last day of 2258, the Enterprise bridge crew went on a pub crawl through San Francisco. They sailed on the second for a public relations jaunt across the Federation. Before they sailed, Jim insisted everyone needed to get drunk together as a bonding exercise. Bones stayed fairly sober, alternating between bourbon and branch and just plain water. By eleven, Jim and Scotty were both knee-walking drunk, with Sulu and Nyota not far behind. Spock, of course, was a sober as a judge, as always. At their last bar—Bones thought it might be number fifteen—Bones found himself seated at the end of a long bank of tables next to Pavel Chekov. 

“Doctor McCoy?” Chekov patted his shoulder to get his attention and Bones glanced at him. “I’ve got a favor to ask you.”

“What is it?” 

“I would like you take my wirginity.” 

Bones blinked at him, certain he’d heard wrong. Maybe he’d had more to drink than he thought. 

“That’s sweet, kid. But, I’m too old for you.”

“I’ve been thinking about it since the last time the Keptin and I went drinking.”

“Jim took you drinking?” Bones mentally began composing a stern lecture for his best friend and new Captain.

“Yes. He and Mr. Scott took me to Camelot.”

“The strip club?” 

“Yes. And the girls were very pretty but…” Pavel shrugged. “I am not very interested in girls that way. But the whole time the Keptin talked about you. Your legendary hands. Your gorgeous ass. Your pretty kaleidoscope eyes. Your plush mouth. And I have been observing…all these things are true.” 

Bones rubbed a hand over his face and glanced over to see Jim nearly passed out on the middle table, his head on his arms. Scotty leaned against his shoulder, snoring. Bones smiled. _So, maybe he wasn’t imagining Jim’s crush on him after all._

Pavel leaned closer. “The Keptin tells me that he often dreams of a blow job from you.”

“Okay, kid. That’s enough vodka for you.” Bones grabbed the tumbler in front of Pavel and, shrugging, slugged it back, fighting the flush that crept up his neck. 

“Did you know blow jobs were invented in Russia?”

“That so?” Bones managed to keep his poker face and not crack a smile. The kid was so earnest and sincere. _Did he really not see that Hikiru was crazy about him?_

Pavel grabbed his cheek, turning his face toward him. He was handsome, adorably sweet. If only Bones hadn’t lost his heart to his blue-eyed menace of a best friend that long ago day on the shuttle… Pavel bent his head closer, bumping their noses, before pressing a fierce kiss to Leo’s mouth. He broke away, blushing furiously, which only served to make him cuter. 

“Come here, kid. I’ll show you how it’s done.” Leo wrapped one hand around Pavel’s neck, tugging him closer before cupping the back of his head, threading his fingers through the soft curls there. He met Pavel’s eyes, noticing the deep sapphire color, not like Jim’s electric turquoise, before dropping his gaze to Pavel’s cherry red lips. He pulled him close, their breath mingling. He slid his tongue over Pavel’s lower lip, tasting vodka and mint, before sucking his lower lip into his mouth. He caught the low whimper Pavel gave as he pressed deeper into his mouth, exploring leisurely. 

At a sharp crack, they broke apart. Bones turned to see Jim’s shattered glass spilling whiskey in a growing puddle across the table. Jim stared at them, his big blue eyes round and his mouth a perfect oval of shock, as Scotty raised his head, blinking his bleary eyes. 

“Did you just kiss Chekov?” Jim squeaked. Sulu glared at him from the far end of the table, his arms crossed over his chest. “Bones, he’s seventeen.”

“Eighteen now, Keptin.”

“Oh good, he’s eighteen. Bones!” 

“You took him to a strip club.” 

Jim flushed. “Pavel, that was a secret.” 

“Yes, but Keptin, I have been thinking about all the points you made. They are good ones, like how you said the doctor is sex on legs, the way he struts.” Jim bypassed crimson and hit purple in the face and made a strangled sound that might have been Pavel’s name. “Well, this is why I’ve decided to ask him to take my wirginity.”

“What?” Jim exploded with a whoosh. “You can’t just ask…Bones, you can’t do him…that!”

“Why not?” Bones raised an eyebrow at Jim. “I mean, if I’m sex on legs and all…”

“Pavel. I forbid it. I am your Captain and Doctor McCoy is mine…uh…my friend. And…” Jim glanced down the table and without a second’s hesitation, threw Sulu right under the bus. “And Hikaru has a huge crush on you and you’d break his heart.”

“Is this true, Hikaru?” Pavel asked, an adorable blush pinking his cheeks under his freckles. Sulu spared a glare for Jim and did a funny sort of half shrug and nod. Pavel smiled. 

“Doctor McCoy, perhaps you will not mind if I go sit with them?” 

“Got a better offer, did you? Have fun. Be safe.” Bones smiled. 

Pavel brushed a kiss over his cheek and leaned close to Bones’ ear. “You know what else was invented in Russia, Doctor? Matchmaking and strategy. My babushka was a great matchmaker. And my father was a great chess player. Now you should ask the Keptin about those blow jobs he wants so much.” 

Bones stared after him in amazement as Pavel squeezed in next to Hikaru who threw an arm over his shoulders immediately. Then, he glanced at Jim who wouldn’t meet his eyes. “So, Jim, tell me more about how you think it’s sexy when I strut.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Who had Pavel being the one to let the cat out of the bag? Pay up!” Scotty tapped the bottom of his tumbler on the table to get everyone’s attention. 

“You bet on it?” Bones gasped.

“More of a ship wide pool, really.” Scotty answered. Jim buried his burning face in his hands. How could this have turned into such a disaster? “I didn’t win though. I figured it would have happened ages ago. Last time I gave Jimbo here some of my special blend whiskey, he composed an ode to your eyes…”

“It wasn’t an ode.” Jim snapped, trying not to look at Bones. He didn’t seem angry…more amused… _What did that mean?_

“Tell me, lad, did you ever find a word to rhyme with hazel?” Bones laughed and Jim glanced at him, swallowing hard. He loved to see Bones laugh, really laugh, when he smiled and threw back his head so his hair went all floppy and his eyes crinkled and Jim wanted to see him laughing like that, naked in his arms. He was in such trouble here…way over his head and sinking fast. He blew out a breath. It wasn’t a disaster, he could work with this. Bones now knew about his crush—though he wasn’t exactly sure how that had happened— _so, now what did he do?_

“I believe it’s customary to wait until midnight to kiss.” Spock commented. “Pavel seems to be rather in a hurry.”

Jim glanced over to see Pavel straddling his helmsman and apparently trying to perform a tonsillectomy on him with his tongue. Sulu’s hands dropped to clench on Pavel’s ass so he figured that things were going alright there. Shaking his head, he tossed some credits on the table and stood. He wasn’t fleeing. A strategic retreat. Discretion better part of valor and all that. He made it into the street, glancing up as raindrops hit his face. In seconds, Bones fell into step beside him.

“Scotty was telling me about New Year’s Eve in Scotland. It’s called Hogmany and the celebration goes all the way to the second. He said that I would be a perfect candidate for first-footing, whatever that might be, because I’m tall and I have dark hair. He said something about fireballing too…Made it sound like some sort of sexual contest…”

“You’re babbling, Bones.” Jim smiled at him, watching the neon lights from the nearby bars gleam on his wet hair and the rain droplets sparkle on his eyelashes and cheeks. “What the hell happened back there?”

“Pavel’s grandmother was a matchmaker and his father a chess champion. Apparently, he is a strategic matchmaker.”

“Made a play for you to get to Sulu? Clever boy. Told you he’s a baby genius.” As they passed the last bar on the street, before turning into the gates of Starfleet University, Jim heard someone yell, “Ten…nine…”

“Nearly midnight. Wonder if I’ll get a kiss?” Jim glanced at him and stopped to stare at the confident, cocky grin on Bones’ face. He’d never seen that particular look on Bones’ face before—heartstoppingly sexy. 

“Do you want one?”

“Good luck and all.” Bones shrugged.

“You’re not superstitious…” Jim said as the bar erupted into cheers of Happy New Year. Bones grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and tugged Jim toward him. Off balance, Jim toppled into Bones’ strong chest, his palm flat against his shirt. Bones cupped the back of his head and brushed his lips over Jim’s once and then again. Jim’s eyes fell shut as he surrendered to the kiss. Bones sucked his lower lip and then their tongues tangled together, as Jim moaned, arching into Bones’ hard warmth. 

Bones raised his head and grinned down at Jim. “You been pinin’ for me, Jimmy?”

“Just a crush.” Jim managed, licking his lips, chasing the taste of Bones. “I kept wanting to talk to you about it, to tell you, have you help me figure it out, but…you’re my Bones. How can I risk losing you?”

“What changed?” Bones asked, pulling Jim closer, all but cuddling him in the street.

“When you came back for me in the hanger, I started to hope that maybe…you had a crush too..” Jim swallowed, feeling a dizzy, disorienting rush at his admission, not unlike space jumping. 

“I don’t have a crush on you.” Bones said. Jim swallowed, not yet feeling the emotional agony through the shock. He pushed on Bones’ arms, trying to wiggle free. “I’m in love with you, darlin. Now, Pavel tells me that you’ve been wantin’ a blow job?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, McKirkers, do you want me to continue or are you happy to leave it there?

**Author's Note:**

> I promised you McChekov by midnight and it's 11:51 EST. YEA!
> 
> Yes, I wrote McChekov because WeWillSpockYou (the new McChekov commodore) dared me to do it. But as should be obvious, I'm a McKirk girl at heart. Isn't Pavel a clever boy? 
> 
> WeWillSpockYou is responsible for the description of Pavel and Jim's eyes in this story. Like I said, she's sailing the USS McChekov. Go read her new stuff. OMG! It's great! 
> 
> Happy New Year! I hope 2015 brings us lots of McKirk kisses.


End file.
